


Маяки

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это все какое-то дико ненастоящее, думает он. Добродушный миляга Сейфер. Маяк на краю земли. Чужой дом, который кажется таким родным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маяки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky_Thatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/gifts).



Скволлу снится море.  
Тревожное, сизо-стальное, прозрачные волны набегают на мелкий серый песок и тут же откатываются обратно, оставляя пенный след. Низкие плотные тучи застилают горизонт, и только время от времени на мгновение прорываются сквозь них солнечные лучи, расцвечивая воду зеленью, золотом и ляпис-лазурью.  
Скволл ненавидит это море.  
Оно напоминает ему о вечном беспокойстве, воплощая в себе все то, что он стремится забыть. Прошлое, которое стало ненужным. Судьбу, которую не он себе выбрал. Обещание, которое он так и не сумел сдержать.  
И никто вроде бы не ждет его уже на цветущем лугу, колдуньи и драконы повержены, верный меч заржавел, а принцесса отправилась на поиски своего рыцаря и сама вывела его из тьмы. За ручку, к свету и теплу, к дому, которого он не хотел и к жизни, с которой он, казалось, давно простился навсегда.  
Увела его прочь от моря.  
***  
Он просыпается в холодном поту; душное, вязкое чувство гнездится под ложечкой, точит изнутри. Как будто он забыл сделать что-то очень важное и нужное. Пальцы покалывает холодом: ему знакомо это ощущение.  
Шива проснулась. И она голодна.  
***  
Гостить у президента Эстара всегда хлопотно – приходится терпеть сентиментальные разговоры Лагуны, бесконечные вспышки фотокамер и перешептывания за спиной. Особенно в этом плане изощряются придворные дамы – от них только и слышишь: «Такой молоденький!..»   
«Такой молоденький, и уже командир Сада».  
«Такой молоденький, и уже три колдуньи на счету».  
«Такой молоденький, и уже спас мир».  
«Такой молоденький, и уже почти женат».  
Он как-то пожаловался на это Киросу и получил в ответ флегматичное: «Скажи спасибо, что не “такой молоденький и уже умер”, оно бы было гораздо печальнее». В тот раз это (и еще бутылка эстарского односолодового) немного примирило его с суетой и пустым блеском бесконечной череды встреч, суаре и пресс-конференций.  
Но только в тот раз.  
Зато в гостях у президента можно взять из государственной «конюшни» новенький хромированный флаер, последнюю разработку лабораторий доктора Одина, и отправиться в полет над иссушенной равниной, серебрящейся соляным налетом. И никто не спросит сонно: «Куда тебя несет в такое время?» – и не свернется теплым потерянным комочком на краю постели, и не будет ждать тебя всю ночь у окна, глотая таблетки и кофе, а потом укоризненно молчать и замазывать тональником круги под глазами.  
Можно позволить себе отвлечься, отпустить хоть на пару часов тормоза, слиться с электроникой и горячей сталью, каждым дюймом кожи ощущать рокот мотора и хлещущий по лобовому стеклу ветер.  
Можно выйти на охоту.  
***  
Этой ночью он летит далеко, гораздо дальше, чем когда-либо прежде. Голод Стража гонит его прочь от города, мешается с его собственным голодом, смутными предчувствиями и тревогой, навеянной сном.  
Он не замечает, как в зеркале заднего вида красноватые пики эстарских гор сменяются изувеченными войной пустошами Центры. Не чувствует, что в кабине становится ощутимо холоднее. И только когда двигатель, пару раз чихнув, перестает работать, Скволл наконец видит, что стекла флаера подернулись причудливыми морозными узорами, а дыхание облачками пара вылетает изо рта.  
Впрочем, на эти ценные наблюдения у него есть секунд двадцать, потом раздается отвратительный скрежет, удар – и его обволакивает стылая, звенящая темнота.  
***  
Сначала он слышит гадкое пиликанье. «Парам-парам-парарам. Парам-парам-парарам», – надрывается сигнал экстренной ситуации. Потом со скоростью снежной лавины обрушивается все остальное: металлический привкус во рту, острая боль в левом предплечье и в боку, тоже левом, жар где-то под ногами, ледяной холод у щеки, теснота, врезающиеся в тело ремни и подкатывающая к горлу тошнота.  
«Парам-парам-парарам. Парам-парам-парарам».  
Скволл дергается пойманной рыбой, спеленатый ремнями и подушкой безопасности, пытается лягнуть мешающуюся под ногами железку, потом, чувствуя, как в глазах темнеет, все-таки нашаривает нужную кнопку.  
Колпак флаера откидывается с душераздирающим треском, и тут же, кажется, отваливается от корпуса, ремни отщелкиваются, сигналка перестает пиликать – но Скволл всего этого не видит и не слышит, он слишком занят, пытаясь не надеться брюхом на стальную трубу покореженного кокпита, вывернувшуюся внутрь кабины и упирающуюся ему в бок.  
Левая рука, испачканная в теплом и липком, скользит и немеет, Скволл отчаянно пытается оттолкнуться правой, найти хоть одну точку опоры – и не может, но в тот момент, когда бритвенно-острый осколок, скрежетнув по кости, уже готовится впиться в ничем не защищенную плоть, кто-то хватает Скволла за шкирку и бесцеремонно, точно морковку из грядки, выдергивает из развороченной кабины.  
В нос ударяет запах смятой травы и полевых цветов.  
Пока Скволл, давясь кровью и желчью, пытается не выплюнуть на эту пасторальную лужайку, перепаханную его флаером, собственные кишки, ему кажется, что он видит полы синего плаща.  
Опять. Как тогда. Он проиграл, облажался, и она пришла его спасать.  
Он слепо отмахивается от чужих рук, поддерживающих его за плечи, прижимает локти к животу, пытаясь свернуться в клубочек, отгородиться от всего – от боли, от бессилия, от присутствия другого рядом. Цветущий луг плывет перед глазами, и последнее, что Скволл слышит перед тем, как снова отключиться – отнюдь не нежный девичий, а вполне себе знакомый низкий голос, цедящий:  
\- Вот идиот.  
***  
Ему снова снится море. Волны бегут быстрее, подчиняясь воле надвигающегося шторма, они темные, почти черные, и черным же отливает песок на пляже, на котором возится кучка детишек.  
\- Это будет зашибенская лодка! – говорит смешливая рыжая девчушка в линялой футболке и не по размеру больших штанах, подвязанных на поясе бечевкой. – Самая крутая на свете!  
\- Не лодка, а плот, – поправляет ее мальчик постарше, тоже рыжий, обладатель мечтательной улыбки и роскошной соломенной шляпы с дырявой тульей.  
\- Плот-ка, – соглашается девочка. – Плоточка!  
\- Дурочка Сельфи, – насмешливо тянет другой мальчик, на полголовы ниже ее. Недостаток роста он компенсирует почти вертикально торчащими соломенными вихрами. – Не знаешь разницы – не лезь в мужское дело!  
\- Это какое еще мужское дело? – спрашивает вторая девочка, хмурая блондинка со свежей ссадиной на скуле.  
\- Ко-ра-бля-стро-е-ни-е, – старательно выговаривает вихрастый.  
Рыженькая Сельфи прыскает в кулачок.  
\- Зря смеешься, мелкая, – говорит вихрастый. – Женщина на корабле – быть беде, это всякий знает. Так что тебе придется подождать на берегу.  
\- А ну-ка повтори?.. – светловолосая девочка сжимает кулаки, Сельфи прячется за ее спину и показывает оттуда язык.  
\- Прекратите, – говорит мальчик в ярко-оранжевой футболке. – Все поплывем.  
\- Может быть, завтра? – задумчиво произносит рыжий, глядя на громоздящиеся до самого горизонта тучи.  
\- Ну И-ирвин! – Сельфи хватается за плечи подруги, еще немного – и начнет подпрыгивать. – Не будь занудой! Мы так старались, весь день собирали лод... плот! И потом, до завтра Матрона наверняка его увидит, и вряд ли она разрешит...  
\- Вряд ли, – меланхолично соглашается Ирвин. – Еще и, пожалуй, наказать может.  
\- Ой-ей! – руки Сельфи сами тянутся к попе. – Давайте лучше сейчас. А то Сейфер еще и наябедничать может – после того, как Квисти его отлупила...  
\- Сейфер дурак! – вихрастый мальчишка, пригнувшись, поднимает руки перед собой и делает пару выпадов левой. – Хотел все испортить! Ух я бы ему! Пусть только попробует вернуться!  
\- А не то что?  
Четвертый мальчик появляется из-за скалы, он с ног до головы измазан чем-то черным и маслянистым.  
\- Ты мне даже в ботинок нассать не сможешь, мелочь, – говорит он. – Кишка тонка. Ах да, я забыл, для тебя что ботинок, что горшок – недосягаемые высоты, ты ж у нас мистер Мокрые Штанишки.  
\- А-а-а! – на одной ноте, багровея, тянет вихрастый, но в тот момент, когда он уже готов броситься на обидчика, дорогу ему заступает мальчик в оранжевой футболке.  
\- Где это ты так вымазался, Сейфер? Неужели кто-то наконец окунул тебя в дерьмо, как ты того и заслуживаешь?  
Сельфи снова прячется за подружку.  
\- Драться будут? – боязливо спрашивает она.  
Светловолосая мрачно ухмыляется, потирая костяшки пальцев.  
\- Дымом пахнет, – задумчиво говорит Ирвин.  
\- Наша плотка! – визжит Сельфи.  
Никто ее не поправляет.  
Ребята, не сговариваясь, бегут к скалам, из-за которых появился Сейфер, оскальзываются на мокрых камнях.  
Плот, сколоченных из пары бревен и нескольких хлипких досок, пылает, старательно облитый смолянистым маслом, и торжественно покачивается на волнах.  
\- Зачем? – бесцветным голосом спрашивает мальчик в оранжевой футболке, оборачиваясь к Сейферу.  
Тот стоит, подбоченясь, и белозубая улыбка сверкает на его чумазой мордашке.  
\- Давай, – говорит он. – Бей. Не терпится ведь, я вижу.  
И, прежде чем все пятеро ребятишек бросаются на него с кулаками, как-то по-взрослому грустно и зло добавляет:  
\- Вот идиоты.   
***  
Первое, что Скволл видит, проснувшись – знакомый потолок. Каменные своды, в которых он знает каждую трещинку, но не помнит, откуда.  
Потом он понимает, что лежит поперек нескольких сдвинутых вместе детских кроваток. Левая рука и бок отзываются тупой ноющей болью, и весь он обмотан бинтами, как мумия – но, все-таки, жив.  
К горлу подкатывает тошнота, но Скволл сначала садится, потом встает, упрямо цепляясь за спинку кровати. Дуть в штаны, как какой-нибудь Зелл, он не собирается.  
На секунду он даже замирает, пораженный этой мыслью: откуда он знает, что Зелл в детстве мочился в штаны? Неужели мамаша Динчт рассказывала им такие подробности?  
Но естественная потребность берет свое, и Скволл, отмахнувшись от дурацких мыслей и пошатываясь, отправляется на поиски уборной.  
Облегчившись и умывшись ледяной водой из медного кувшина, он чувствует себя почти здоровым – настолько, чтобы начать с интересом оглядываться по сторонам.  
Несомненно, это приют Эдеи Крамер, но Эдея с Сидом сейчас в Галбадии, помогают генералу Кэрэвэю восстанавливать работу тамошнего Сада.  
И, тем не менее, дом выглядит обжитым. На кухонной плите стоит горячий, дышащий паром чайник, в кладовой полно свежей зелени и овощей, а на бельевой веревке гордо реют чьи-то подштанники.  
Мусор и плавник, валявшийся на пляже, аккуратно собран в кучи, прохудившаяся еще лет пятнадцать назад крыша беседки старательно починена, а в окна вставлены новенькие деревянные рамы.  
Своего спасителя он находит на заднем дворе, у дорожки, ведущей к маяку.  
Сейфер, голый по пояс, стоит, склонившись, над самодельными козлами, и выглаживает рубанком какую-то деревяшку. Это выглядит настолько дико и нелепо, что Скволл даже не сразу находится, что сказать и как объявить о своем присутствии, просто стоит некоторое время молча и смотрит на загорелую спину, покрытую мелкими и крупными шрамами. Вот это – удар Гильгамеша. А там – след от разряда, которым наградила своего рыцаря Ультимеция, когда он ее подвел. А вот эта узкая ровная полоска, – Скволл сжимает кулаки и скалит зубы, кровь бросается ему в лицо, – это он сам достал соперника ганблейдом во время драки.  
\- Эй, – говорит Сейфер, и не думая повернуться или оторваться от своего увлекательного занятия, – неудачник. Хули ты тут бродишь, бледная немочь? Будь хорошим мальчиком и ляг обратно в кроватку.  
Скволл молчит. Он думает, как ему этого не хватало – и как жаль, что от резких движений начинает кружиться голова и болеть бок.  
Хорошая драка ему бы сейчас не помешала.  
***  
\- Ты испортил любимую лужайку Матроны, бестолочь.  
Сейфер догоняет его у разбитого флаера. Скволл, присевший на обломок колонны, поднимает голову.  
Сейфер оделся, теперь на нем красуется какая-то бесформенная майка, а на голове повязан синий платок. И все равно, даже с перепачканными в грязи коленями, в растянутой майке, с травинкой, зажатой в зубах, и облезлым носом он выглядит привычным заносчивым самодовольным засранцем.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Скволл.  
\- Не твое собачье дело.  
Да, действительно. Ни капли не изменился.  
В боку все еще колет, поэтому Скволл молча пожимает плечами и отворачивается.  
***  
На кухне Сейфер бросает ему завернутый в газету сэндвич и интересуется:  
\- Что будешь делать? Ну, кроме как бесцельно шляться вокруг дома?  
\- Не твое собачье дело, – отвечает Скволл. Чашка с горячим чаем приятно греет ладони, к стене прибиты свежевыструганные полки.   
И почему-то все эти тревожные признаки «дома» и «уюта» не вызывают немедленного желания оказаться за сотню миль отсюда.  
Скволл дает себе зарок подумать об этом на досуге. Голова гудит, глаза предательски слипаются.  
\- Упадешь – я тебя поднимать не стану, – предупреждает Сейфер.  
\- Иди в жопу, – говорит Скволл.  
***  
На следующее утро он чувствует себя намного лучше. Сейфера в окрестностях приюта не наблюдается, так что Скволл просто выпивает оставленный на столе кофе и отправляется изучать повреждения флаера.  
Через пару часов он вынужден признать, что этот металлолом вряд ли еще раз поднимется в небо. Но кто сказал, что это повод опустить руки?  
***  
Сейфер является под вечер, весь черный от сажи и провонявший горьким маслом. Скволл смотрит в сторону мыса и выдыхает сквозь зубы: десятилетия молчавший маяк снова разгорается ровным ярким светом.  
Сейфер матерится, фыркает, плещет себе в лицо водой из ведра, ворчит: "Спасибо", – когда Скволл протягивает ему жареную куриную ножку. Судя по всему, он не против, что кто-то рылся в его припасах и хозяйничал на кухне.  
Скволл откидывается на спинку стула, задумчиво трогает ворот футболки.  
\- Тебе нужно сменить повязку, – говорит Сейфер. Он прав, бинты на руке почернели и сбились, но Скволлу совсем не хочется шевелиться, к тому же...  
\- Только без вашей помощи, мистер Антисанитария и Сепсис, – говорит он.  
Сейфер улыбается, демонстрируя белые зубы.  
\- Да ты шутить научился, Леонхарт. Что на тебя так повлияло, командирские погоны или светлая перспектива женитьбы?  
\- Пойди помойся, – устало говорит Скволл.  
***  
Море сегодня на удивление спокойно. Скволл смотрит из окна кухни, как Сейфер бредет по пляжу, скидывая грязную одежду прямо на песок. Луна стоит низко, едва касаясь краем ровной глади воды, и в ее призрачном свете пейзаж кажется написанным тушью по влажному листу. Контуры предметов плывут, теряя четкость очертаний, наслаиваются друг на друга. Легкая дымка клубится вокруг скал.  
Сейфер заходит в лунную дорожку, наклоняется – облитый белым светом, похожий на мраморную статую, оставленную памятником давно забытой цивилизации, – и ныряет.  
Равнодушный луч маяка перечеркивает его путь.  
***  
Скволл возится с рацией. Руку гнусно и нудно дергает, как будто в нее тычут раскаленной иглой, небо хмурится, обещая пролиться дождем. Системы флаера безнадежно мертвы, не нужно быть докой в механике, чтобы понять это, но на приборной панели едва теплится огонек аварийного питания – а значит, есть крохотный шанс вернуть связь.  
Думать о том, что творится сейчас в Эстаре, не хочется, не думать о том, что творится в Баламбе – никак не выходит. Скволл перочинным ножом зачищает провод, раздраженно морщится от боли, и злится, злится, злится. Он не должен чувствовать себя предателем.  
«Я буду там. Я обещаю».  
Ну вот, пожалуйста, он здесь. Полевые цветочки вянут на вывороченных комьях серой земли, накрапывает мелкий дождик, что-то противно скрежещет и повизгивает в приюте – пилит этот ненормальный там, что ли? И чертова рация отказывается работать.  
Идиллия, хуле.  
Сейфер приходит пару раз, в один из них – приносит контейнер с быстрорастворимым обедом, в другой – просто стоит рядом и смотрит, как Скволл корячится под погнутым крылом, пытаясь обломанными ногтями и перочинным ножом отколупнуть крышку компьютерного отсека. Не помогает – чувствует, наверное, что если сунется сейчас, Скволл не сдержится и все-таки врежет.  
Дождь усиливается, и должно бы стать холоднее, но Скволлу жарко, он скидывает куртку, сидит на корточках в мокрой футболке, а когда пытается встать – перед глазами пляшут огненные мухи.  
Как он доползает до приюта и падает на свое импровизированное ложе – он не помнит.  
***  
Кажется, его бросает то в жар, то в холод, все вокруг раскладывается на отдельные лоскутки, как кусочки детской мозаики.  
Боль. Запах лимона, шалфея и мяты. Сейфер что-то говорит – наверное, ругается. Пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы. Шум дождя за окном. Прохладные пальцы на лбу. Тепло. Сонно.  
Он просыпается ночью в плотном коконе из одеял, чувствует, как кто-то обнимает его сзади, прижимается всем телом – и некоторое время лежит без сна, широко распахнутыми глазами пялится в темноту, пытаясь не осознать даже – почувствовать все до конца. Тепло чужого тела, кожа к коже, тяжелая ладонь на бедре, шершавость свежих бинтов, запах мужского пота, ровное горячее дыхание, ерошащее волосы на затылке. И жар, скапливающийся в паху – нормальная реакция здорового организма. Ему даже не приходится особенно усердствовать, чтобы убедить себя в этом.  
***  
Он и правда чувствует себя почти здоровым. Сейфер за завтраком жует сосиску и подозрительно щурится, глядя на него.  
Скволл ухмыляется в ответ. Утром он проснулся в одиночестве, и это наводит на размышления.  
\- Я возьму в мастерской инструменты? – спрашивает он.  
\- Надежда умирает последней? – Сейфер щедро намазывает джемом ломоть хлеба. – Брось, его не починишь.  
\- Ну, мне нужно как-то выбираться отсюда, – Скволл пожимает плечами. – И если у тебя в сарае не завалялся лишний флаер… Или, может быть, ты мне выпилишь лобзиком новый?  
В глазах Сейфера мелькает что-то вроде интереса, но он молчит. Скволл вздыхает.  
\- Хорошо. Как ты-то сюда добрался? И откуда берешь продукты?  
Сейфер ржет так заразительно, что поневоле хочется рассмеяться вместе с ним. Скволл сжимает кулаки. Это все какое-то дико ненастоящее, думает он. Добродушный миляга Сейфер. Маяк на краю земли. Чужой дом, который кажется таким родным. Отсутствие ярких, выматывающих снов, тревоги и голода.  
Море, которое не получается ненавидеть.  
\- Три дня, – говорит Сейфер, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Через три дня придет корабль Белых Сидов. А до тех пор придется тебе потерпеть.  
***  
Погода ясная, и Скволл все равно отправляется к разбитому флаеру – просто так, чтобы занять чем-то руки и голову. Не помогать же Сейферу мастерить кривенькую мебель для приюта?  
К сожалению, отвлечься не вполне получается. Скволл закрывает глаза и прислоняется затылком к нагретому солнцем металлическому боку покалеченной машины. Он вспоминает, как запросто и по-свойски Сейфер согревал его этой ночью. Как сопел в шею и обнимал, безо всяких условий, требований и соблюдения приличий. Хочется сжать снова наливающийся возбуждением член прямо сквозь ткань штанов, но мысль о том, чтобы подрочить на светлый образ Альмази, вызывает у Скволла нервное хихиканье. Похоже, в этой аварии он все-таки ударился головой.  
***  
\- Что, все-таки, ты здесь делаешь? – снова спрашивает Скволл за обедом.  
Сейфер, с хлюпаньем пьющий суп прямо из миски, не сразу отрывается от своего увлекательного занятия.  
\- Ты правда тупой или тебе падением мозги отшибло? – наконец говорит он.  
Скволл молча смотрит на него, Сейфер бормочет что-то вроде «бесючий сукин сын», встает и бросает:  
\- Пойдем, покажу.  
***  
Море ярко синее, такое, что глазам больно долго на него смотреть. В пенных брызгах у подножья маяка вспыхивают и гаснут маленькие радуги.  
\- Там рифы, – говорит Сейфер, присаживаясь на камень, шарит по карманам и достает мятую сигаретную пачку. Скволл хмыкает, Сейфер делает вид, что не заметил. – Пару недель назад корабль Белых Сидов чуть не налетел на мель – это при их-то скорости и осадке. Если Матрона снова откроет свой приют, сюда будут заходить другие корабли – а значит, маяк должен работать.  
Горький дымок уносит прочь свежим морским бризом. Скволл морщится, садится рядом.  
\- Я думал, ты решишь остаться в Баламбе.  
\- Но вы не очень-то горевали, когда я пропал, – Сейфер давит недокуренную сигарету каблуком, пожимает плечами. – Разве я нужен там… командир?  
\- Инструкторы всегда нужны.  
\- Инструкторы, завалившие экзамен? Предатели, работавшие на колдунью?  
\- Ты мог бы…  
\- Я могу, – перебивает его Сейфер, вскакивая на ноги. – Могу – здесь и сейчас. Мне хватает. Но, похоже, что я забрался недостаточно далеко, раз ты и здесь умудрился достать меня своим занудством. Давай, чини свою рацию, вызывай невесту, у нее лучше получаются душеспасительные речи – авось, наставит меня на путь истинный с бонусом в виде пары минетов.  
Слепящая, сумасшедшая радость прорывается в хищном оскале, когда Скволл тоже встает и бьет, снизу вверх, несильно, но обидно – и Сейфер с торжествующим рыком вцепляется в его майку, как будто последние пару дней он тоже едва сдерживался, чтобы не ударить.  
Они катаются по каменистой дорожке, потом Скволл пинает Сейфера в колено, и, расцепившись, на ногах они оказываются одновременно, тяжело дышащие, разгоряченные, готовые ко второму раунду.  
Скволл уходит от замаха, бьет правой, экономя силы, они кружат друг против друга, обмениваясь ударами, Сейфер сплевывает тягуче-красным и делает подсечку, нависает сверху, прижимает к жестким камням. Скволл смаргивает с ресниц пот и чувствует, что у него тоже стоит.  
\- Я только… хотел… уточнить, – слова даются Сейферу с трудом, но он удерживает захват, как Скволл не пытается вывернуться из-под него, – это за «командира», за невесту или за перспективу уговоров путем дружеского минета?  
Он слизывает капельку крови с губы, наклоняясь так низко, что они едва не касаются друг друга носами, Скволл шипит: «Оптом», – запрокидывает голову и бьет.  
Сейфер успевает отвернуться, так что удар приходится вскользь, в ушах звенит, но тяжесть прижавшего его к земле тела исчезает. Скволл садится и трясет головой. Сейфер хрипло смеется и трогает стремительно распухающую скулу.  
\- Как в старые добрые времена, а?  
***  
Когда Сейфер зовет его потренироваться на ганблейдах, Скволл прекрасно понимает, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Но все равно соглашается.  
Как в старые добрые времена.  
Оказывается, они могут запросто трепаться о характеристиках оружия и особых приемах. Сейфер уважительно проводит пальцем по лезвию «Лайонхарта», присвистывает, рассматривая фантазийную рукоятку.  
\- А драконьи когти ушли на эти свистелки и перделки? – спрашивает он, трогая крылышки над спусковым механизмом.  
Его собственный Гиперион, с исцарапанным тусклым лезвием, все так же смертоносен, и Скволл с привычной завистью наблюдает, как Сейфер легко поднимает ганблейд одной рукой. Сейчас ему бы особенно пригодился такой навык.  
Рука, впрочем, уже почти не болит.  
***  
Вечером Сейфер приносит ему оптический диск.  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Скволл.  
\- Шива, Дьяблос, и что там еще на тебе было понавешано, – Сейфер плюхается на стул, ожесточенно чешется, как блохастый пес. Он опять уходил что-то мастерить, пока Скволл готовил ужин. – Доберешься до компа и вытащишь обратно.  
\- Ты вытянул моих Стражей? – Скволл почему-то не может произнести «высосал», глагол «сосать» по отношению к Сейферу вызывает у него нездоровые ассоциации, особенно после того, как он увидел, как Сейфер курит, обнимая губами сигарету, перекатывая ее в уголок рта и осторожно зажимая в зубах. – Зачем?  
\- Чува-ак, – тянет Сейфер, и сейчас он как никогда похож на себя из давнего прошлого, на задиру-младшеклассника, который приклеивает жвачки под парты и дергает за косички девчонок-курсанток. – Эта ледяная хрень чуть было не сожрала твой долбаный флаер и скоро начала бы жрать тебя. Что мне нужно было делать, повязать ей салфеточку?  
***  
Во сне Скволл видит маленького мальчика в ярко-оранжевой футболке, стоящего на крыльце приюта под проливным дождем, и бормочущего: «Сестренка, сестренка!» Печальная женщина в черном пытается увести его внутрь, но мальчик не уходит и продолжает стоять. И на следующий день. И через день – тоже.  
Потом на крыльцо приходит другой мальчик, постарше, начинает кривляться и обзывать обладателя оранжевой футболки, тот сначала терпит, но в конце концов они, конечно, дерутся.  
И, пошатываясь, уходят вместе.  
***  
Море штормит. Сейфер, матерясь, пытается прибить на место оторванный сильным порывом ветра кусок брезентового покрытия террасы на заднем дворе, тяжелая мокрая ткань хлещет его по лицу, выскальзывает из рук, стремянка опасно шатается под ногами.  
Скволл какое-то время смотрит на это безобразие, потом пододвигает к стене козлы, забирается на них и придерживает край брезента, пока Сейфер при помощи тонких поперечных планок крепит покрытие к обрешетке.  
Они вымокают до нитки, и, зайдя в дом, Сейфер первым делом говорит:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Скволл кивает – ему и самому не улыбается возвращение лихорадки, тем более что завтра должен прийти корабль.  
Он заворачивается в кусачее шерстяное одеяло в красную и черную клетку и смотрит, как Сейфер яростно растирается полотенцем. Тот, не оборачиваясь, бросает:  
\- Может, свалишь уже? Тут тебе не стриптиз-клуб.  
С этим Скволл мог бы и поспорить, для стриптиз-клуба Сейфер сложен очень даже ничего, но ему становится любопытно, откуда взялся этот внезапный приступ скромности.  
\- А мне нормально, – говорит он. Спина Сейфера, кажется, каменеет под его взглядом, Скволл почти видит, как того бьет дрожь, и ничего не может с собой поделать – ему хочется почувствовать эту дрожь руками, губами, всем телом.  
\- Повернись, – говорит он, и сам не узнает собственный голос.  
Сейфер разворачивается мгновенно, сжатой пружиной, только что он стоял на расстоянии нескольких шагов – и вот уже оказался совсем рядом, хотя отброшенное им полотенце еще не успело спланировать на пол, и глаза у него белые и бешеные.  
\- Не смей. Мной. Командовать, – чеканит он, упираясь ладонями в стол по обе стороны от Скволла.  
Злое, пьянящее ликование щекочет нос, захлестывает горячей волной, это как драка, думает Скволл, только лучше драки.  
Ему даже не приходится наклонять голову, чтобы поцеловать Сейфера.  
Сейфер кусает его за нижнюю губу, Скволл в отместку оставляет ему засос на шее, Сейфер стонет и прижимается плотнее, край стола больно врезается Скволлу в поясницу, но это все ерунда и мелочь, потому что их возбужденные члены трутся друг о друга так, что хочется орать в голос. Сейфер, горячий, живой, отзывается на каждое прикосновение, тяжело, с присвистом дышит сквозь зубы, потом дергает Скволла на себя – на кухонном столе, судя по грохоту, что-то рушится, – и они каким-то образом приземляются на стул, умудрившись его не сломать.  
Скволл сидит сверху, и, на удивление, он не против – или, скорее, у него просто нет времени подумать, не сейчас, когда Сейфер ласкает его член, обводит головку, собирая прозрачную каплю – и тянет пальцы в рот, чтобы облизать. Скволл вцепляется ему в плечи и приподнимается, чувствуя, как смоченный слюной палец давит на вход, массирует напряженный анус, проникает внутрь. Ему – до искр перед глазами – хочется большего, он ерзает на коленях у Сейфера, заставляя того всхлипнуть, наклоняется, прикусывает мочку уха, шепчет, все еще не узнавая свой голос – и, что уж там, не веря до конца, что он это произносит:  
\- Тогда я попрошу. Выеби меня. Сейчас.  
***  
Стул они, конечно, все-таки ломают.  
***  
Если ему потребуется это забыть, он всегда может вставить в свою деку диск с Шивой.  
Но что-то подсказывает ему, что забывать он не захочет.  
***  
Подгоняемый шквальным ветром, корабль Белых Сидов приходит на рассвете.  
Взъерошенный Сейфер, спросонья натянувший футболку наизнанку, отправляется разгружать свои ящики, а Скволл просит разрешения воспользоваться рацией.  
Он долго и обстоятельно беседует с Эстаром, и совсем коротко – с Баламбом.  
Потом они встречаются на берегу.  
Сейфер уже переоделся, и теперь прячет руки в карманы ветровки, слегка сутулясь. Скволл пинает мелкие камушки.  
Им, в общем, особо нечего сказать друг другу.  
Наконец, Скволл произносит:  
\- Я прилечу за флаером.  
\- Что, не терпится разбить следующий?  
Вопрос звучит издевательски и… вопросительно. Но Скволл не может ответить на него. Пока – не может.  
И уж точно не хочет никаких «ябудуздесь» и «ждименя».  
\- Теперь здесь есть маяк, - говорит он. – А значит, никто больше не разобьется.


End file.
